True Torture
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Rude never knew true torture until he was forced to watch his fiery lover break before his eyes. RudeReno, KadajReno rape


**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: (humming)**

**Kuronue: Wow.**

**Yoru: I'm on a Reno tangent lately, so you get this.**

**Kuronue: This fic contains rape and yaoi. The Rude x Reno is already established.**

* * *

When they were captured, Reno felt stupid. Very, very stupid. And he felt terrible for getting Rude involved. Now as they knelt together in a dark room, handcuffed and blazer-less, Reno wasn't sure what to say.

"Yo…Rude…"

"Don't talk," Rude snapped. Reno flinched, but did as he was told. Rude had every right to be irritated, even angry, with him. After all, it was Reno's cockiness that had gotten them beaten and captured. He should have known that he couldn't beat any aspect of Sephiroth, even if it was just a clone.

"I'm sorry." Rude's deep voice cut into Reno's thoughts, making him jump.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. This isn't your fault." The certainty in Rude's voice made Reno feel even worse.

"Of course it's my fault, yo! If I hadn't been so damn cocky…"

"No. They were after us anyway," Rude said firmly, "They seem to think that the President will trade Jenova for us."

"They're fucking crazy! Rufus bloody Shinra ain't going to give them ANYthing for us! We ain't worth it," Reno growled sullenly, looking down. He heard Rude shifting, and then the big man was right beside him.

"Don't sound so down. Rufus may not, but I'd give anything for you," Rude murmured, letting Reno lean against him as they settled against the wall. The redhead sighed, closing his eyes.

"I just wish they hadn't gotten hold a' you," he muttered, nuzzling Rude softly. Rude smiled, nudging Reno with his elbow.

"I wouldn't have let them take you without me," he assured him, kissing his temple.

"My, my, what a sweet sentiment," a smarmy voice drawled from the doorway. Reno's eyes narrowed as the youngest of the three clones entered, a horrible smirk on his pretty face.

"Go the hell away," he snarled, unconsciously pressing closer to Rude as the Sephiroth clone approached. Kadaj laughed, motioning behind him. The biggest clone came into the room and headed straight for Rude, grabbing his cuffed arms and dragging him away from Reno. Rude struggled, but Loz managed to cuff him to a post a few feet from his partner. Kadaj knelt in front of Reno, grabbing his face and tilting it up.

"I thought so. I'd never gotten a good look at you, Turk, but you're quiet lovely. With beautiful, fiery hair like this, you'd have to be," he purred, twirling a strand of red hair around a leather-clad finger. Reno made an attempt to jerk away, but Kadaj held on gamely.

"What do you want?" Rude asked from his position. Kadaj stood and stretched.

"Well, I came in here thinking to interrogate you two, but after looking at your pretty redhead I wonder if that was really the case." He smirked down at Reno, who tensed. He knew that look anywhere; it was the same one he always got from Rufus. If Reno hadn't clearly belonged to Rude, he was sure the President would have made a move on him.

"Don't you dare," he hissed, trying to push himself backward as Kadaj approached again.

"I do dare," Kadaj purred, seizing Reno's face again and forcing him into a bruising kiss. Reno's eyes widened, and he let out a muffled protest as Kadaj pushed him to the ground. He could hear Rude yelling in the background, and then those noises stopped with a whoosh of air when Loz hit his partner in the stomach. Kadaj's tongue forced its way into Reno's mouth and began exploring roughly. Everything seemed to move in slow motion in the shock of the kiss; Reno couldn't move, could barely breathe.

_This can't be happening to me…_

The sound of Rude's sunglasses clattering to the floor, amplified by the shock still settling into Reno's bones, shook the Turk out of his daze. He bit down hard, tasting blood before Kadaj jerked away.

"You little bitch!" Kadaj backhanded Reno across the face, splitting his lip, but the redhead only started pushing himself away again. Kadaj wiped his mouth, glaring at the blood drying on his glove.

"I was planning to be gentle with you, Turk," he hissed, taking off his gloves and tossing them carelessly to the ground. Reno glared at him, pressing himself against the wall again.

"You touch him and I'll fucking kill you," Rude hissed from the post. Kadaj laughed softly.

"Isn't love sweet? Let's see how much you adore him when I've tainted him," he purred, approaching Reno again slowly. The redhead tried to push himself backward, but found himself trapped against the wall.

"Leave me the fuck alone," he growled, knowing it was useless. Kadaj stopped in front of him, chuckling evilly.

"Would you leave something so beautiful alone?" His foot slammed into Reno's side, throwing him away from the wall. Reno cried out in surprise and pain, curling up in a ball to protect himself. Kadaj only kicked him in the back, forcing his body to arch and uncurl itself. Reno bit his lip, refusing to cry out, but he gasped as Kadaj flipped him onto his back and straddled him, yanking his belt away in a quick motion. Rude started yelling again, fighting his cuffs as he tried to get to his lover.

"Get the fuck off me!" Reno yelled as Kadaj's nimble fingers flipped open the buttons on his dress shirt, swiftly exposing his pale skin to the cool air. A warm, wet tongue touched his neck, making him jerk in disgust.

"You taste sweet," Kadaj murmured into his ear, licking up the shell of it tauntingly. Reno closed his eyes tightly and moved his face away, his breathing beginning to quicken.

"If you're going to do it, get it over with," he gritted out. Kadaj laughed quietly, sending a shudder down Reno's back.

"Oh, no, lovely. This is going to take a nice long time, and you're going to feel every part of it." He suddenly bit down hard on Reno's neck, earning a quick scream of shock that was quickly suppressed. Sharp teeth drew blood quickly, and a greedy tongue lapped it up.

"Blood for blood," Kadaj purred, licking his lips. Reno glared up at him, but the glare turned into wide-eyed fear as Kadaj forced another kiss on Reno, his fingers playing with the catch on his victim's pants. Reno's legs finally sprang into action, kicking and trying to dislodge his assailant. Kadaj only sat up and hit Reno across the face, dazing him.

"Let him go!" Rude shouted, "Let him fucking go!"

"Shut up," Kadaj snarled in his direction, yanking Reno's shirt down around his elbows to get at his shoulders. Through the colored spots dancing in his vision, Reno could feel Kadaj's disgusting mouth tracing over the contours of his shoulders with terrifying gentleness.

"N-no…get _off_…" he slurred, wincing as Kadaj's teeth made a painful mark in his skin.

"I will not," Kadaj purred, his hands sliding down Reno's body and resting on the waistband of his pants again. Reno's eyes widened, his body starting to tremble against his will.

"Stop this, Kadaj! Doing this will not make President Shinra give up Jenova!" Rude shouted. Kadaj's hands stopped to Reno's immense relief.

"You really think this is about Mother?" Kadaj chuckled, his eyes meeting Rude's in a truly sinister fashion.

"What other reason would you have for this sort of torture?" Rude snapped. Kadaj laughed, a quiet chuckle that slowly increased in volume until he was almost in tears.

"Reason? Isn't your lover's beauty enough reason for this? Have you ever really looked at him? He's this wild, rough creature who manages to be so fragile in moments like this. At this moment in time, getting Mother back is not as important to me as having this beautiful creature belong to me." Kadaj leaned down and licked a deliberate trail up Reno's neck, making sure Rude could see his pink tongue against his victim's pale skin. The effect was spectacular: Rude let out a roar of rage, yanking on his handcuffs with enough force to break his own skin. If given the chance, he might well have broken the metal cuffs, but Loz chose that moment to shove his Dual Hound into Rude's back and shock him into submission.

"Thank you, brother," Kadaj purred. Reno twisted his body, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Rude! Rude, fuckin' speak to me, yo!" he cried, fighting to get out from under Kadaj.

"R-Reno…" Rude was still pulling weakly at the cuffs, panting.

"Rude, don't let him get to ya! It ain't worth it, just st--nnh!" Reno was cut off by Kadaj hitting him across the face again.

"Reno, is it? Well, Reno, shut up. I hate messing up your pretty face."

"Then quit hitting me," Reno hissed, forcing his bravado back up. He knew that if this continued, if Kadaj was allowed to do what he wished, it would break Reno into pieces. However, he was going to stay whole as long as he could.

"Mmm, seems we're at a standoff," Kadaj mocked, kissing a forming bruise tauntingly. Reno jerked his face away, closing his eyes to hide his fear as Kadaj slowly slid his pants down his legs.

"Commando, eh? Naughty boy," Kadaj purred, his fingers tracing over the fine bones of Reno's hips. Something in Reno snapped at this mockery of a loving gesture, and he kicked out hard. By some miracle he caught Kadaj in the stomach, shoving him off for a moment. Reno knew it was useless trying to get away, but he curled up to cover himself.

"You stay the hell away from me," he growled as Kadaj slowly stood, rubbing his stomach sullenly. His face broke into a sinister smirk again, and his hands slid up his own body sensually.

"You reminded me that I am currently not dressed for the occasion," he purred, unzipping his coat slowly and baring an even paler chest than Reno's own. For a single, hysterical second, Reno wondered if that chest had ever seen the sun.

"Stay away from him! Dammit, stop!" Rude had come out of his electricity-induced funk, and was fighting his bonds again. Loz raised his Dual Hound again, but Kadaj put up a hand.

"No. I want him to watch and be helpless while I show his lover who's boss around here." Kadaj straddled Reno again, forcing his legs flat and pinning them with his own. Reno fought fruitlessly as Kadaj pressed their bodies together.

"Get off! Get _off_!" he yelled, panic starting to build in his chest as long fingers parted his legs and touched his puckered entrance almost lovingly. Kadaj easily held him down, reveling in the terror radiating from his victim in waves.

"You can beg and scream all you'd like, pretty, but it's far too late now. It's not like you're a virgin," Kadaj purred as he pushed the tip of his finger into Reno mockingly. Reno threw his head back and looked at Rude, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Rude…stop him…please…" he begged. Rude stared into his eyes, sadness easily discernible in his own.

"…Reno…I'm sorry…" he whispered, yanking at his cuffs again as he tried to get to Reno. Kadaj laughed at the display, pulling Reno back by his hips as he unfastened his pants and revealed his hard shaft.

"Brace yourself," he purred, positioning himself and then jerking back hard.

***

In the slums, Rude's father had given him three rules when it came to love: practice abstinence, don't marry a white woman, and don't be gay. Rude had followed all three rules strictly for his entire life in the slums, and was determined to be consistent when he was brought into the Turks. However, his entire outlook on life was changed when he met Reno.

The redhead was everything Rude was trained to hate – slutty, foulmouthed, an alcoholic, bisexual, and quick-tempered. But Rude couldn't hate him; in fact, he found himself drawn to the man assigned to be his partner. Maybe it was the sadness in those cerulean eyes, or the lines drawn in Reno's admittedly pretty face. Rude saw the changes, both in Reno and himself, as they worked together and found themselves fitting like pieces of a puzzle.

Suddenly those sad lines were fading, giving Reno's already lovely face a new, beautiful shine. He stopped drinking so much, opting instead to get coffee with Rude after hours. Because he was spending less time in bars, he was having sex much less often, and so he showed up for work in the mornings looking rumpled as usual but not haggard. Since he'd found himself rather liking his loudmouthed partner, Rude was happy to see the changes.

But he'd never expected the changes in himself.

He loosened up, told Reno things he'd barely admitted to himself. All his life he'd wondered why his father was so uptight about things like homosexuality and sex, though he'd followed those rules rigidly. Rude was by no means an unattractive man; he could have done what he wished with any number of women. In the slums, he'd stayed away from them because of his father, and then in the Turks he didn't want to be distracted.

Reno did distract him, and that worried Rude to no end. He spent all of their missions watching his partner's back, not caring much about his own. His only worry about his own life was that if he died, he would no longer be around to protect Reno. When he realized this, it was the beginning of the end of Rude's father's hold on his life.

Because it was in that moment that Rude realized how much he loved his redheaded partner. He loved everything about Reno, the good and the bad.

One night, after so long without a drink, Reno had gotten more than a little tipsy. He proceeded to tell Rude about all the men and women he'd slept with in chronological order, giggling maniacally throughout the tales. Rude sat patiently and pretended to listen, instead letting his eyes wander over Reno's slender, muscular body as the list ran on and on.

"But, yo, I told him tall dark and handsome ain't my type, right…"

The words cut into Rude's mind, shredding the fog he'd built around Reno's stories and hurting him deeply. He opened his mouth to interject, but Reno continued without stopping.

"…cuz like, Rude, I said, is tall dark and fucking _gorgeous_, right, yo?"

"What?" Rude asked, completely confused.

"_Yeah_, yo! I mean, look at this!" Reno had put down his drink and started running his hands over Rude's broad chest, making the bigger man blush hard.

"R-Reno…"

"But I wouldn't sleep with ya, see, cuz I slept with the other guys, right, so, it'd be like…like…not special or anythin'." Reno had pulled his hands away and knocked the rest of his drink back in one gulp. Nothing more was said about it, and Rude waited until the hangover was long gone before asking Reno to be his partner in every sense of the word.

Even though they were together, Reno stood by his choice to stay abstinent. So now, listening to Reno scream as Kadaj pounded into him, Rude could barely see through the tears blurring his vision. He was supposed to be Reno's next. He was supposed to be kissing Reno like that, swallowing his moans and groans as Rude explored every part of that beautiful body. Kadaj's forced kisses only swallowed agonized screams, his hands only created blood and bruises. Rude mentally killed himself over and over – Reno, gorgeous, wonderful Reno, should never have had to go through this. Rude should have protected him.

Turks were trained not to scream during torture, not to beg, not to make a sound if they could help it. Rude could not, however, deny Reno his voice now. He only wished he could shut it out.

***

By the time Kadaj released with a moan, Reno's screams had died to raspy breaths. His fingers were bloody from scrabbling at the floor, and he hadn't escaped the torture without a few new bruises from his tormentor. Between his legs, pearlescent blood dripped to the floor in a steady stream. Kadaj's fingers now idly traced the red marks on Reno's face, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed anything so much," he drawled, licking a tear from Reno's cheek languidly. He stood, stretching like a cat as Reno curled up in a ball.

"You fucker…you…you _fucking bastard_…" Rude snarled, eyes fixed on his partner as Kadaj laughed.

"Yes, yes. Fucking bastard I am. Hmmm, maybe I'll see if Yazoo wants a shot. If not, I suppose I'll be back later. After all, he's even more beautiful now." Kadaj motioned to Loz, and the two of them left the room. Rude heard the lock click, and then he began working at the cuffs around his wrists.

"Reno…baby…say something," he begged, feeling blood dripping down his fingers as the unyielding metal foiled his struggles.

"What's there ta say?" Reno rasped. His voice was almost inaudible, his head tucked as far into his body as possible.

"Just tell me something, okay? Anything. I'm trying to get free…"

"I ain't dyin', Rude. Just wish I was."

Those words cut into Rude's heart, and his struggles intensified. His bleeding wrists were slipping around in the cuffs, but his hands were too large to pull through.

"Baby, please don't say things like that. You'll be fine. It'll be fine."

"I know." Reno pushed himself to his knees with great difficulty, only managing to crawl to Rude's side before collapsing. Rude leaned down as far as he could, despite the pain it caused when his shoulders stretched too far, and kissed Reno's temple.

"Good. You know that. Good." Rude continued working at his cuffs as Reno lay his head in his partner's lap, his trembling finally coming to a stop.

"Rude?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm s-sorry. That it wasn't you. My next one. Shoulda done it a long time ago…"

"No, Reno. Love isn't sex, and I love you. I love every part of you, including the part that Kadaj took. Don't you worry about anything, okay? I'm going to get us out of here." Rude resolutely didn't look down at Reno. He didn't want to see what Kadaj had done to him. He'd seen enough.

***

Kadaj raped Reno twice more before Tseng led an attack and rescued his Turks. Each time, Rude was forced to kneel helplessly and watch. He'd never enjoyed killing, but he would have given anything to get his hands around Kadaj's pale throat and throttle the life out of him.

Reno passed out after the final rape and didn't wake for three days. Rude sat by his bedside, waiting for his partner to wake up and tell him everything was all right. Tseng spent the afternoons on the couch in the room, trying to convince Rude to get some rest.

"If you are dead tired when he wakes, you'll hardly be able to take care of him."

"With all due respect, sir, if I miss his waking up because I was ordered to rest I'll kill the giver of the order," Rude snapped, eyes never leaving Reno's face. Tseng sighed and stood.

"Call me when he wakes, then," he muttered, leaving the room and almost slamming the door behind him.

"He simply cannot stand it when someone doesn't do what he says," Rude grumbled, lacing his fingers with Reno's gently.

"Cuz he's a pissant," a groggy voice murmured from below him. Rude jumped, and then smiled at his waking lover.

"You don't even know who I'm talking about."

"Tseng," Reno said bluntly, sitting himself up without letting go of Rude's hand.

"Good guess," Rude chuckled, kissing Reno's hand lightly. Reno smiled at him, his body mostly healed by the Mako drip beside him.

"Anything happen while I was out?"

"No. Nothing," Rude lied. Reno frowned, sliding his hand from Rude's grip.

"We been partners long enough for me to see when you're lyin', Rude."

"…Kadaj took pictures of you with his cell phone after you passed out and texted them to President Shinra. It was that cocky idea that got us found – Tseng tracked the signal and led a rescue team." Rude looked down. He hadn't wanted to bring up the rape in any way for a long time, but Reno's determination to find out what had happened had brought it up anyway.

"Bastard," Reno hissed, his hand clenching into a fist, "Did they get away?"

"Yes. But Cloud will take care of them. He came to visit, you know. Wanted to apologize for what Kadaj did to you." Rude forced his face to remain neutral as he carefully observed his partner's face. Reno's eyes were dull, he noticed. Dull and lifeless.

"Ain't his fault," Reno murmured, looking down.

"He knows."

"So, what, does the whole world know now? Rufus show everyone? Put a nice rape pic up on his wallpaper?" Reno hissed suddenly. Rude shook his head.

"Reno…"

"It ain't his right to tell anyone!"

"He didn't. Cloud heard from Kadaj himself. Bastard was bragging about it." Rude took Reno's hand, squeezing it gently. Reno looked at him, eyes sad and distant.

"Why me?" he asked softly.

"Because he's beyond a fucking bastard, and you happened to be helpless and beautiful," Rude whispered, kissing his hand again. Reno's face crumpled, and tears slipped down his cheeks before he could stop them. Rude couldn't help himself; he wrapped a hand around the back of Reno's head and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. He'd almost been expecting Reno to pull away, but the redhead only kissed him back with a fervor Rude had never experienced from him.

"Reno…"

"Love me. Please. Make him go away," Reno begged. Rude's heart broke in his chest at the desperation in Reno's voice.

"Reno, baby, your body can't handle stress right now…"

"It has to! I'm beyond stress, I'm fucking miserable! Rude, please!" Reno was inconsolable as Rude continued to refuse him, not sure what to do.

"Reno, I love you. I can't do this to you," he murmured, finally getting Reno to lie down. Reno looked up at him, wiping his eyes.

"Lay with me?" he whispered. Rude nodded and got onto the bed, pulling his partner close as Reno cuddled up to him.

"I love you, Reno."

"I know. I'm sorry I freaked," Reno muttered, clutching Rude's shirt in his hand. Rude kissed the top of his head.

"You have every right to freak, baby. I won't leave your side no matter how much it happens."

"Rude?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too. Thank you."


End file.
